


Sweater Weather

by cassiopeiasara



Series: She's Got A Way of Talkin' (Dialogue Prompts) [5]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Autumnal Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Patty had been mourning summer more than usual this year and as fall approached with its first week of crisp days, she hadn’t felt up to much. This changed the day Holtzmann decided to surprise her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amtrak12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/gifts).



> A/N: In response to amtrak12's prompt of "There's a leaf in your hair." This hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit.

For as much as Patty scolded Holtzmann’s childish tactics, she couldn’t deny that Holtz’s playfulness often came in handy. Patty had been mourning summer more than usual this year and as fall approached with its first week of crisp days, she hadn’t felt up to much. This changed the day Holtzmann decided to surprise her.

Holtz wandered into her office early that afternoon, bouncing on her heels and beaming. “Pats!” she exclaimed.

Patty looked up from her book and quirked an eyebrow. “What’s up, baby?”

Holtz pointed at her and teased, “I have a surprise for you.”

“Is it gonna kill me?”

Holtz laughed as she neared Patty’s desk. When she reached the side, she thought for a moment. “Technically, there is a chance of death in everything but I think we’re safe.”

Patty pinned her with a look. “I don’t know if that’s helping your case.”

Holtzmann grabbed her hand. “Come on, live a little.”

Patty ignored the small jump her heart did at the feeling of Holtz’s hand on hers. “I don’t know, Holtzy.”

Holtz moved to kneel beside Patty’s chair and tilted her head up at her. “I promise the surprise involves a one hundred percent fun guarantee. Please, Patty?”

Patty wondered how anyone ever denied those eyes. She shook her head. “Fine.”

Holtzmann jumped up. “Good, grab your jacket.”

Patty sighed as she stood. This should be interesting.

* * *

“What the hell is this?” asked Patty as she eyed the pile of leaves near the fence. They were at a park near the firehouse. It was mostly deserted since school was still in session and the homeschool crowd was usually out by lunch. 

Holtz cocked her head curiously. “ _Your surprise_.”

Patty gestured in front of them. “Piles of death? What am I supposed to do with this?”

Holtz shook her head slowly and circled Patty, eyeing her up and down. “It’s worse than originally predicted.”

Patty rolled her eyes. “I repeat, what am I supposed to do?”

Holtz held up a finger. “Observe.” Holtz dropped her hand and ran toward a pile at the far end and let out what could only be described as some weird version of a battle cry. She launched herself into the pile at full speed.

Patty watched her sit up and throw a few leaves in the air. She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her. “God, she’s ridiculous,” she muttered. When Holtz’s eyes met hers, Holtz beamed. “And damn cute,” Patty added.

Holtz climbed out of the pile and ran back to Patty. “See? You go now.”

Patty raised her eyebrows and shook her head. “I’m not so sure about that baby.”

Holtz grabbed her arm and bounced up and down. “Oh come on, Pats, I’ll race ya.” She paused when Patty didn’t move. “Unless you’re afraid I’ll beat you.”

Patty quirked an eyebrow. Holtz knew exactly how to tempt her. She could never resist a challenge. “Not possible.”

Holtz waggled her eyebrows. “You sure about that?”

Patty nodded and leaned forward toward the leaf piles. “Oh, I’m positive.”

Holtz smiled and leaned into a ready position. “Alright gorgeous, 1, 2 3.”

Patty ran at the piles and fell first, beating Holtz by more than a few seconds. She fully expected Holtz to run at a different pile but she felt her fall next to her. She turned as Holtz rolled toward her.

Holtz laughed when she looked up at her, her hair a mess of curls and leaves. Patty felt her stomach flip at the sight.

Patty smiled and giggled a little as she reached a hand toward Holtz’s head. “There’s a leaf in your hair.”

Holtz shrugged as Patty pulled it out. She nodded toward Patty. “You too.” She fished a leaf out and moved closer. She squinted at Patty’s face for a moment before she nodded, “You look better.”

Patty crossed her eyebrows. “Better?”

Holtz nodded and tapped her finger on Patty’s lips. “You’ve had too many frowns lately.”

Patty gave her a soft smile. “I didn’t think anyone noticed.”

Holtz moved her hand to caress the side of Patty’s face and ran her thumb over Patty’s cheekbone. “I did.”

Patty nodded. “You did.”

Holtz leaned forward and placed a kiss on Patty’s nose then sprang up. “Best out of three buys dinner.”

Patty shook her head as she got up. “How is that a prize for winning?”

Holtz winked. “You get to spend time with me.”

Patty let Holtz win the next two times and bought dinner anyway.  

 


End file.
